Daine found
by Surfer person
Summary: What if daine had a different beginning and had different problems and more fears?
1. Chapter 1

Numairs point of view

I was riding spots my horse in deep thought only about half an hour away from pirates swoop were he was planned to meet up with Alana. When I was suddenly glimpsed some bright colour lying in the bushes just off the road. I stopped spots and dismounted calling my magic it flickered around my fingers as I approached the colour I could see it was clothes dirty and tattered I thought they were abandoned but as I got closer I could see it was a young girl bloody dirty tattered and unconscious. I reached out to her with his magic seeing her in a tangle of copper threads. Wild magic I thought she has tones of it more than anyone else's magic I have ever seen with the right training she would be able to probably be able to change into any animal she chooses. He looked around for anyone that might be with her she looked alone all alone a poor little girl left injured and unconscious in the bushes. I picked her up and hopped on spots with the little girl cradled in my arms, it was much too easy she was far to light. I created a speaking spell to Call Alanna to tell her who i have just found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for the reviews. Not to sure if i spelt Alanna as written in th book so please just tell me if i haven't and i will fix it.**

At pirates Swoop Alanna was waiting for them. Taking daine out of his hands immediately and running inside with Numair following in their wake leaving spots to one of the service men. Alanna's new squire Nealan was already in the room finishing it off organizing her healing materials quickly backing off to the wall out of the way. She put her down in the bed and purple fire started to flick around the mysterious child. The fire disappeared from around her body and Alanna jumped back with a start as the childs eyes opened quickly and she quickly jumped up going to the corner in a fighting stance. Both Alanna and Neal went to grab her quickly so they could calm her down but she evaded them quickly and ran over to a corner near Numair. Numair stepped out of the shadows surprising her.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you, I want to help you. My name is Numair. What is yours?" He said soothingly while getting on his knees and reaching out to her.

"My name is daine, who are you?" she said while slowly with a pained voice while coming out of the corner slowly.

"My name is Numair, the red head is Alanna and that is Neal." He said indicating to them not wanting to make her uncomfortable with formalities.

She went to take a step and fell. Numair's hands shot out and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks" She mumbled flushing crimson and struggling to get up but his arms closed around her and he stood up walking out to the bed and sitting down with Daine on his lap. She struggled for a moment before relising she wasn't going to escape his grasp she stopped struggling and glared at him. Alanna's a mage, you have some injuries that have to be fixed.

"No! I don't want to sleep" Dane said in fear starting to struggle against him again.

"No, it's ok I understand you won't have to. Just relax." Numair said soothingly tightening his grip on her.

She stopped trying to escape but was very tense.

Alanna approached her carefully sitting in the bed next to her Daine looked at her and buried her head in Numair's neck.

She flinched and looked at her quickly and sighed back into Numair's neck as the pain disappeared from her body and started to go numb She started to wriggle again not liking the feeling of it.

"It's ok the feeling will be gone soon." Numair said rubbing her back to help calm her down.

"Daine stated to feel sleepy and rubbed her eyes while yawning settling into Numair's lap and fought sleep before realizing Alanna was making her sleep. She jumped away from her hand going back into the wall right were Neal was standing. Neal quickly reached out to her and blasted a sleeping spell into her before she even knew someone was touching her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late updates i have been really busy with work.**

When she woke up she was in a different room. She sat up with a start confused on why she was asleep and in a different room.

"It's ok your safe, you are in my tower, you fainted that is why you are asleep.'' Numair said thinking a little lie would be the best in the long-term.

Daine just nodded looking around the room and at him to see if she was really safe.

"Are you hungry?" Numair asked uncovering some porridge. He helped her sit up and handed her the spoon. She shifted her spoon around in the food trying to anything suspicious. Numair watched her with fascination wondering what happened to her to make her so cautious and skittish. She took small bite of the porridge and not tasting anything suspicious she started to eat it. She quickly finished acting like it was going to be taken away from her at any moment.

"Thank-you" she said while handing the bowl to him.

"How old are you Daine?" Asked Numair putting her bowl to the side

"6 almost 7, how old are you?" Daine asked.

"20. Do you want to get up and get changed then go for a walk?" He asked.

She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and got up unsteadily she tried to take a step but quickly fell down but Numair caught her before she hit the ground.

"Still a bit weak" He chuckled carrying her into a small bathroom with a hot bath in it he sat her down on a stool. He disappeared for a second and brought back a tunic, loincloth, shoes and breaches. He gave the clothes to her and asked her if she was ok to get in the bath by herself she just nodded and waited till he pulled a screen across the room giving her some privacy. She got in the bath and enjoyed the warmth she washed her hair and body while waking up and regaining her strength she hopped out of the bath and quickly wrapped a towel around herself drying herself she pulled on her clothes that Numair had given her and stepped out from behind the screen with her hair out in wet ringlets down to her waist where Numair was waiting for.

"Feel better?" He asked while grabbing a hairbrush, blue ribbon and hair tie.

"Yes thank you. But why are you doing all of this for me?" she replied.

He just shrugged and said he will explain it when they go for a walk. He told her to sit on a stool while he brushed her hair and put it up in a high single pigtail with a blue ribbon bow. After a bath some new clothes she looked like a different girl from when he found her.

"Do you want to go outside now?" Numair asked

"Yes please" she squealed running out of the bathroom only to stop not knowing were she was going.

Numair chuckled and held her hand guiding her out the door where much to his surprise there were birds, cats, dogs, mice and rabbits all together in peace waiting to see her. Once they were out the door they all crowded around her all wanting to meet her personally. She giggled and sat down on the ground meeting them all personally one by one they eventually left her. Numair just stood there and watched her with amazement.

"Daine, you now you have a type rare magic." He started to tell her but she interrupted him.

"I just have a knack with animals that's all. Ma tested and tested me to see if I had magic. If I cold have grabbed magic I would have just to please her." She said started to get herself all worked up tears gathering in their eyes.

"It's ok, sorry, lets forget it. Come on let me show you around" He said quickly going up to her and giving her a hug."

After showing her around he cooked dinner for the 2 of them. They both sat down at the table and they ate quietly not talking to each other. At the end of the meal Daine's eyes where drooping she was tired. They went up to his study were he was finishing a report for king Jonathan on Daine's progress. She was curled up in one of his armchairs reading a children's book he brought for her full of fairy tales.

"Daine", he said cautiously, "there is a type of magic it is called wild magic it is where you someone has a connection with animals. I am a mage and I can see magic. You have it" he looked at her gauging her reaction.

Her face flushed "I don't have magic. I just have a knack with animals." She started to yell before Numair cut her off with a hand over her mouth.

"You have wild magic, I can teach you to talk to animals, heal them even shape shift into them." He said in a tone that Daine knew even if she was to argue she wasn't going to win.

"Now, do you know how to ride a horse, take care of a tack and take care of a horse."

"Yes, I can look after a horse and tack but I prefer to ride bareback. My grandpa taught me." She said excitedly

"Awesome. Where are your family why were you alone in the bushes injured?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N; I am just going to give a brief version of what happened because most of it is the same to the book. ) **

"I lived with my ma and grandpa in Snowsdales. Everyone shunned me because I am a basted. One day I was sent to one of ma's friends to deliver some medicine and help deliver a lamb so I had to stay the night. When I came back bandits had killed ma, granddad and all the animals on the farm even cloud my horse. When people came I snapped and started living and behaving with a wolf pack and the villagers tried to kill me. Eventually I became sane I left the back and I was just living on the road." She told him then started sobbing into his shirt and didn't stop until she cried herself to sleep. Numair sat there for a very long time with Daine in his arms wondering what he was going to do with her.


	5. Chapter 5

When Daine woke up the next day she was in the bed she woke up yesterday. She sat up slowly remembering what happened. Numair walked into the room with some more porridge and gave it to Daine who started eating.

"Daine if you don't mind I would like to start travelling to the palace today, I can teach you on the way and I have gathered all the things that you need." He said

"Why are you doing this all for me, I have no money to repay you?" She asked Numair.

"Money isn't an issue for me as long as I am wise with it and you have a gift Daine that is very special and I really want to teach you how to use it." Numair told Daine.

She smiled and hugged him and told him she willing to go the palace with him.

Numair had every thing that Daine needed and they left soon after. Around mid-day they stopped for lunch and he decided it was time for her first lesson meditation. He got Daine sitting but she just could't stop fidgeting she was too restless and skittish about everything around her and after a while he learnt meditation was going to be something difficult to teach to a 6yr old girl. They continued this pattern for about awhile until he reached the palace.


End file.
